Yakusoku
by arikushitafu
Summary: Naruto janji pada Sasuke akan pulang lebih cepat. Ia tak perlu cemas, Naruto selalu menepati janji. Dan Sasuke benar. Naruto kembali ke rumah bersama dukacita sebagai oleh-oleh. (NaruSasu, MPreg, ONESHOT).


Halo, minna-san! Ff NaruSasu pertama saya nih, maaf kalo aneh, ya. Maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn!**

**Shounen-ai/Yaoi, AU, OOC, MPreg, ONESHOOT**

**Gak suka, jangan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Malam ini, di bawah bentangan gugusan bintang, dia melamar Sasuke. Untungnya cahaya remang-remang di kegelapan malam mampu menyamarkan semburat merah di wajah Sasuke. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan meledeknya.

Napas Sasuke tertahan saat manik hitam miliknya memandang sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati terbuka, menampilkan lingkaran benda logam keemasan dengan permata kecil di permukaan.

Kalau sudah kasmaran, dunia terasa milik berdua. Bahkan deburan ombak pantai yang menghantam batu karang terdengar sangat romantis. Bagi Sasuke itu berlebihan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

"Teme--ehem--Sasuke, menikahlah denganku," Naruto tergagap. Dia mengamati Sasuke yang tertunduk malu beberapa saat.

"A-aku mau kok, Dobe," jawab Sasuke. Naruto beruntung, hanya dia seorang yang bisa melihat sisi lain Sasuke yang dikenal jaim.

Naruto mangap-mangap kesenangan. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengambil cincin permata itu dari kotaknya kemudian menyisipkan di jari manis Sasuke.

"Ehehe, Sasuke. Panggil aku 'Suamiku', dong!" Naruto bangkit berdiri penuh semangat. Cengiran lebar khas Naruto terpampang.

Wajah Sasuke merah padam, ia menjitak Naruto pelan sebelum memalingkan wajah. "Dasar bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi ini, Naruto lebih gugup ketimbang dia melamar Sasuke di pantai paling romantis seantero Konoha. Pasalnya hari ini Naruto menghadap keluarga besar Sasuke demi sebuah restu. Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, menyilangkan tangan sembari menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto sendiri ibarat mentega di atas kompor panas, banjir keringat dingin.

"Anoo, Tou-chan," Naruto berbisik pada ayahnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Punya solusi untuk ini?"

Ayah Naruto, Minato, melirik anaknya gusar. "Nak, sebelum melihat ke arahku, tolong pandanglah ibumu." ibujari Minato mengacu pada Kushina.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Minato. Kushina melotot geram. Seakan menyuruh Naruto menjaga sikap dalam diamnya.

"Hem... jadi kau ini mau menikahi anak bungsuku, ya?" Fugaku mengelus dagu. Kalimatnya melenturkan ketegangan suasana.

"Iya benar, Oji-san!" Naruto tersentak kaget sebentar.

Fugaku memincingkan mata, Naruto jadi makin gugup. "Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa ku pertimbangkan?" Fugaku menyandarkan badannya ke sofa.

Naruto mendelik ke Sasuke seperkian detik. Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa dikatakan dengan lisan, Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran Naruto dari sorot matanya.

Hal mengejutkan terjadi di hadapan dua keluarga itu. Naruto membungkuk bersujud. Jarak antara lantai dan batang hidungnya terpisah telapak tangan yang menyangga dahinya. Keluarga Sasuke juga Naruto terperangah. Si sulung Uzumaki benar-benar menunjukkan ketulusan hatinya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku, Oji-san, Obaa-san. Aku sadar masih banyak kekuranganku sebagai pria. Aku tidak sempurna. Tapi, aku menginginkan Sasuke seumur hidupku. Menjadi tambatan jiwaku."

Fugaku kesulitan mengatup rahangnya. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, menangis haru mendengar ungkapan hati Naruto. Sedangkan kakak Sasuke, Itachi, mengkombinasikan kedua reaksi orangtuanya pada dirinya.

Itachi bisa tahu dari sudut matanya, Sasuke sedang menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Sekarang, Itachi mengerti mengapa Sasuke terpikat oleh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sasuke berumur 14 tahun, ia terdiagnosis dokter mengidap kelainan hormon. Sasuke dapat mengandung juga melahirkan layaknya wanita. Hal itu mengubah pribadi Sasuke menjadi suram serta tertutup. Sasuke suka mengasingkan diri, tidak banyak bicara, dan pesimis. Ia merasa tidak memiliki jati diri laki-laki. Selama ini ia berpikir, tidak akan ada orang yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Mulai beranjak 18 tahun, Sasuke harus menepis pandangan gelapnya mengenai hidup semenjak Naruto datang. Dulunya Naruto siswa pindahan, jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, Naruto ialah jawaban yang selalu Sasuke cari.

Di musim semi, bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran. Pertama kali Narutolah yang menyatakan perasaan kepada Sasuke. Yang mana ketika itu, Naruto belum mengetahui perihal kondisi Sasuke. Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, ia menolak mentah-mentah. Naruto tak putus asa.

Berbagai cara dia lakukan supaya Sasuke luluh. Naruto bukanlah penyair ataupun arjuna, kendati untaian kata puisi cinta disertai setangkai mawah merah selalu diselipkannya di laci meja Sasuke meskipun berakhir di tong sampah. Menyerah bukan jalan hidup Naruto.

Naruto mencoba lagi dan lagi. Mungkin karena Dewi Fortuna iba terhadap Naruto, perjuangan demi mendapatkan hati Sasuke tak sia-sia. Setiap kali ia membuang lembaran puisi Naruto, Sasuke memungutnya kembali dengan segenap rasa bersalah.

Sampai-sampai puisi itu ia susun menjadi sebuah buku. Bunga-bunga mawar diletakkan dalam vas kaca di kamarnya. Sebagian bunga melayu, gantian hati Sasuke yang bermekaran. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang hanya tidur menghabiskan hari berganti menjadi membaca tulisan cinta Naruto lalu mendekap puisi-puisi itu sewaktu tidur.

Naruto tak lagi merangkai kata-kata maupun memetik bunga mawar ibunya diam-diam. Sasuke harusnya senang dan lega Naruto berhenti meneror hidupnya. Harusnya. Tapi tidak, Sasuke merasa kehilangan.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke menguntitnya. Memang terdengar konyol, Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan melakukan itu. Namun kekhawatiran di benaknya mengambil alih akal sehat Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mendapati Naruto sedang bertemu gadis-gadis manis seusia mereka, melainkan Naruto pergi ke kedai ramen.

Naruto berkerja paruh waktu. Ya, setidaknya itu informasi yang Sasuke dapat dengan menyamar menjadi pelanggan disana. Sasuke tak paham mengapa Naruto tidak mengirim puisi seperti dulu kepadanya dan beralih melayani pelanggan-pelanggan kedai. Sasuke harap, Naruto tidak menyadari penyamarannya di balik kacamata hitam juga topi bundar yang ia kenakan.

Pagi hari, Sasuke datang lebih cepat ke sekolah. Suasana masih sangat sepi. Wajah tampannya terlihat depresi hari ini. Dan depresinya menghilang selang beberapa detik ia melangkah dalam kelas. Sasuke tak ingat mimpi apa ia semalam. Yang pasti, ia melihat dengan jelas sebuah amplop merah muda bertengger di atas mejanya. Sasuke benci warna amplop itu, namun sangat menyukai isi dalam amplop tersebut.

**_Suatu hari nanti aku pasti menikahimu, Sasuke! Tunggu saja! Akan kubuktikan kata-kataku!_**

Sasuke tak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa pengirimnya dilihat dari tulisan yang acak-acakan. Tak ada orang beruntung kebetulan bisa melihat senyum lebar Sasuke pagi hari itu. Di antara lembaran puisi cinta, Sasuke lebih suka yang satu ini. Janji pertama Naruto pada Sasuke, diikat erat oleh benang merah yang menyatukan mereka. Sasuke rasa, kali ini ia akan menyatakan perasaan depan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto bersenandung riang bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Celengan berbentuk babi di engsel jendela kamarnya ditempel secarik kertas. Jika Naruto hendak meninggalkan sarangnya, dia menoleh sebentar ke benda itu. Mengeja tulisan tangannya sendiri di permukaan kertas hingga puas. Kemudian dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu perlahan.

**_'Modal menikah dengan Sasuke.' _**adalah kalimat yang dia tulis di secarik kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri depan cermin. Berulang kali ia memutar badan memperhatikan detail-detail kecil penampilannya. Rambut jingkrak Sasuke dibaluri gel agar klimis. Setelan jas putih Sasuke begitu pas menambah pesona. Itachi menangis bahagia memandang adiknya terlihat sangat antusias sekaligus gugup. Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Itachi yang sedang berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu.

"Kau yakin aku tidak terlihat aneh?" Sasuke gelisah.

Itachi menyeka airmata lalu mendekati Sasuke. "Sekalipun kau aneh, Naruto tetap menikahimu, kan?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Kakaknya ini memang sulit sekali diajak bicara serius.

"Kau sangat menawan, Sasuke. Naruto pasti jatuh cinta berkali-kali tiap melihatmu," Itachi menyentuh pundak Sasuke, menenangkan kegusaran hati si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke tersipu. Ya, kalau kakaknya sudah bicara serius sih, ia tak bisa membantah.

Tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Fugaku telah menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu. Sasuke tersenyum sumringah menjumpai sang ayah. Sosok ayah yang tegas seperti Fugaku bahkan tak kuasa menahan haru melihat anaknya segera menikah. Sasuke mengusap bulir-bulir airmata Fugaku. Alis Sasuke menekuk ke atas seraya mengisyaratkan jangan bersedih kepada sang ayah.

Fugaku mengangguk. Seulas senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya yang menua. Fugaku melekukan lengan membuat ruang kosong di antara sikut dan pinggang. Sasuke mengaitkan tangannya mengisi ruang kosong itu. Kini lengan ayah dan anak bersilangan.

Pintu pun terbuka. Berpasang-pasang mata berpaling menuju Sasuke. Termasuk Naruto. Naruto tidak peduli betapa keram otot-otot wajahnya. Yang dia tahu, dia sangat bahagia dapat memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Hingga dia lupa untuk berhenti tersenyum.

Fugaku menggandeng Sasuke melintasi karpet merah yang tergelar sampai ke atas altar. Dentingan tuts piano mengiringi suasana lebih syahdu. Sasuke terpana memandang Naruto memakai jas hitam juga rambut yang ditata rapi. Sekuncup bunga turut andil di saku jas Naruto. Usai menjangkau tangga altar, Fugaku melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, menyerahkan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Sasuke senang hati menyambut uluran tangan Naruto yang mengajaknya berdiri di sampingnya.

Sang Padri membaca sumpah suci sehidup-semati mereka. Tentu saja, mereka bersedia. Selepas itu, mereka bergantian menyematkan cincin pernikahan sebagai tanda resmi kepemilikan. Tamu undangan bersorak gembira. Naruto tampak malu-malu ingin mengecup bibir Sasuke di khalayak umum. Naruto tak menduga, Sasuke sudah berancang-ancang lebih dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Janji Naruto ketika mereka berumur 18 tahun, berhasil ditepati tujuh tahun kemudian. Selama itu mustahil jika Naruto belum tahu masalah pribadi Sasuke. Masa bodohlah, Naruto tak peduli apa kata orang tentang homoseksual, laki-laki berhormon estrogen atau apalah itu. Naruto menganggap kelainan Sasuke merupakan kelebihan yang tak bisa semua orang miliki. Dan dia bangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merekatkan tangan mereka yang terpasang cincin guna membandingkan ukuran tangan masing-masing. Tangan Naruto sedikit lebih besar darinya. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Jangan coba katakan apapun, Dobe." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh. "Memang kau yang paling tahu aku, Sasu-Teme-chan!" dia merengkuh tubuh telanjang Sasuke dalam selimut.

"Kau panggil aku apa, Dobe?" Sasuke terperanjat.

"Sasu-Teme-chan!" seru Naruto menjawab Sasuke.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Kesal. "Terdengar aneh."

Naruto mengubah posisi. Mengunci Sasuke di antara tangan-tangannya. Arah matanya merendah ke Sasuke. Dada Sasuke berdegup kencang. Cairan kental di bawah sana belum lagi kering, Naruto sudah ingin lagi. Sasuke bingung, darimana stamina sebesar itu Naruto dapatkan?

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Sasuke lalu berbisik lirih. "Panggil aku '_Danna_', Sasuke..."

Sasuke menggepit telinganya yang memanas. Ia tak tahu raut muka apa yang ia buat sehingga Naruto menyeringai segitu lebarnya.

"_Kawaii_," Naruto dengan liar menggerayangi bibir Sasuke. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke yang kenyal. Dicecapinya ranum kemerahan itu melepas hasrat terpendam.

Naruto tak pernah menyentuh Sasuke lebih intim sepanjang masa pacaran. Dia lebih baik menunggu saat yang tepat ketika Sasuke sudah siap. Dan penantian panjangnya lunas sudah malam ini.

Sentuhan Naruto merangsang saraf-saraf Sasuke. Sasuke juga pria. Ia juga punya nafsu. Naruto hebat segala-galanya, apalagi urusan ranjang. Sasuke dibuat mabuk kamasutra. Ia melenguh, merintih, mendesah--kenikmatan yang tak bisa dijabarkan kata-kata. Hanya Sasuke dan Naruto tahu bagaimana rasa memadu kasih antara suami dan 'istri'.

Sasuke sulit mengingat apa saja yang terjadi malam itu. Tapi, Naruto mendengar kemanjaan Sasuke memanggil dirinya hingga dia mencapai klimaks kesekian kali. Sasuke menancapkan kuku-kuku di punggung Naruto. Dan mengejang hebat.

"Mmh... _Danna_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke diberkati langit. Kurang lebih dua bulan, Sasuke dinyatakan positif hamil. Semua orang senang, lebih-lebih Naruto. Naruto kurang nyaman membiarkan Sasuke melakukan perkerjaan rumah sendirian. Dia tak mau istri dan calon anaknya kelelahan.

Saat ini, Naruto mengamati punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Memandangi sang istri tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Atas gerakan cinta, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke mendengar deru napas Naruto dekat telinganya. Ia tersungging senyum.

"Ne, ne, Teme~" panggil Naruto. "Kau yakin tidak perlu asisten rumah tangga?" Naruto menopang dagunya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik. "Jadi menurutmu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar, Dobe?"

"Bukan begitu, Teme," Naruto menurunkan arah matanya. "Hanya saja... hanya saja aku mencemaskan kalian," dia mengusap-usap perut Sasuke.

Sasuke menjeda aktifitasnya. Ia berputar menghadap Naruto. Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun, Dobe. Aku hanya butuh kau di sisiku," Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto. Jarak mata mereka sangat dekat, Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke. Dua pasang mata itu tertutup. Memperdalam ciuman cinta kasih. Setelah Sasuke rasa cukup, ia memutar balik lagi, kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Duduk tenanglah atau kau tidak makan malam," katanya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan gontai ke meja makan. Dia menarik kursi dan terdiam sesaat. "Teme, aku janji tidak membuatmu susah."

Sudut bibir Sasuke naik ke atas. Suara decitan kaki kursi menandakan Naruto sudah duduk dengan tenang.

"Hn, dasar dobe." gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto benar-benar menepati janji. Dia membagi tugas dengan Sasuke. Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Sasuke. Berbekal sedikit keahlian memasak dari Kushina, Naruto mampu menghidangkan sarapan sehat disertai segelas susu segar khusus Sasuke.

Usai urusan dapur, dia menyiapkan sendiri baju juga perkakas-perkakas perkerjaannya. Tinggallah lagi membangunkan Sasuke.

Dan setiap pagi, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh 1001 keajaiban Naruto. Istri mana yang tidak bahagia jikalau suaminya memperlakukan mereka layaknya seorang ratu.

Kandungan Sasuke sudah besar, Naruto makin teliti menjaga Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin Naruto tak ingin melepas pandangan dari Sasuke jika sedang di rumah. Pulang kerjapun, Naruto tak mengeluh lelah. Dia tetap membantu Sasuke sekecil apapun itu. Asal Sasuke senang, Naruto juga ikut senang.

Genap sebulan lagi, Sasuke melahirkan. Dokter bilang, anak mereka laki-laki. Keperluan bayi telah lengkap. Kamar tidur si bayi didesain sedemikian rupa oleh Naruto, sebab dia adalah arsiktek bangunan.

Hiasan-hiasan lucu nan menggemaskan ada di berbagai sudut. Warna biru muda pilihannya sebagai dasar ruangan, dicampur sedikit warna oranye dan kuning cerah menjadi bermacam corak di atas warna biru.

Sasuke selalu bersyukur setiap detiknya dicintai Naruto. Kalau bukan Naruto, Sasuke tak akan pernah melihat warna-warna cerah di hidupnya seperti tembok warna-warni kamar anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, benar tidak apa-apa?" Naruto khawatir kepergiannya menyusahkan Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku tidak selemah itu." Sasuke cekatan mengepak barang-barang Naruto ke dalam koper.

"Aku bisa saja menunda. Dua minggu lagi kau melahirkan," Naruto tetap tak tenang. Ingin rasanya dia merobek tiket pesawat di kepalannya.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Dengar, Dobe. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pendidikan arsitektur empat tahun karena hal sepele,"

"Ini bukan masalah sepele, Teme! Aku cuma mau berada di dekatmu ketika kau melahirkan nanti!" Naruto merengek.

Sasuke berpaling dari kerjaannya. Ia memeluk Naruto. "Aku juga, Naruto. Tapi coba pikirkan lagi, demi masa depan anak kita." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto lalu meletakkan di perutnya.

Naruto bergeming. Dia fokus dengan perut Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak. "Sasuke, aku tahu aku terus berjanji. Kau tak usah takut, aku selalu menepati janji karena aku mencintaimu. Kali ini Sasuke, peganglah kata-kataku. Aku pasti pulang lebih cepat."

Naruto mengapit dagu Sasuke menggunakan jarinya. Dihadapkannya langsung wajah Sasuke menatap manik biru safir milik Naruto.

"Dan aku selalu menunggumu, Dobe." Sasuke melekatkan bibir mereka. "Bersiap-siaplah! Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat, Dobe!" dengan berat hati Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka lalu mendorong Naruto masuk kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tak pernah absen mengabari Sasuke sesibuk apapun dia. Di zaman modern ini, jarak bukan masalah besar untuk orang-orang berkomitmen tinggi. Teknologi juga tambah canggih, Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhubungan melalui fitur sosial media.

Mereka mengirim foto apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Kadang kala, mereka berbicara lewat panggilan video; lucunya lagi kebanyakan panggilan Video, Naruto baru bangun tidur sementara Sasuke akan segera tidur.

Sasuke rindu Naruto. Naruto pun begitu. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berbalas-balasan memanjatkan doa untuk orang tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam hari setelah Naruto pergi, air ketuban Sasuke pecah. Jelas ini mengagetkan Sasuke sebab ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai ketuban pecah dan jadwal melahirkannya masih delapan hari lagi. Ia panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke menelepon keluarga mereka agar secepatnya menjemput Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Kedua keluarga tersebut langsung bergegas. Tak lama kemudian, mereka datang membawa Sasuke.

Rupanya, gerbang kelahiran sudah terbuka. Sasuke harus dioperasi saat itu juga. Tanpa Naruto yang menemani proses persalinan malaikat kecil mereka ke dunia, Sasuke mampu menghadapinya.

Orangtua mereka mencoba menghubungi Naruto, sayangnya Naruto sedang tak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin Naruto sibuk sekali, pikir mereka. Kecemasan mereka langsung terobati saat mendengar suara bayi menangis.

Dokter kandungan berkata, cucu mereka telah lahir dengan sehat dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Keadaan menjadi haru. Mereka harus menunggu beberapa waktu untuk bisa melihat kondisi Sasuke yang masih terkulai lemas. Kushina juga Mikoto memeluk Sasuke dan memuji anak mereka sangat hebat. Fugaku serta Minato gemas memandang cucu mereka, lalu bergiliran menimang si buah hati Sasuke dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto belum bisa dihubungi, padahal dia harus tahu kabar bahagia ini." Kushina berkeluh-kesah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Aku ingin segera kembali ke rumah," ujar Sasuke menyentakkan empat orang baruh baya di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kenapa, Sasuke?" Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi.

Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengamati wajah sang anak dalam buaiannya. "Naruto janji pulang lebih cepat, lagipula anak kami harus diberi nama."

Keempat orang tersebut saling berpandangan sebelum menyetujui keinginan Sasuke.

Satu lagi permintaan Sasuke. Mereka tidak boleh memberitahu tentang kelahiran anak Naruto. Biarlah ketika Naruto pulang nanti, Sasuke memberikannya kejutan besar.

Selagi bekas bersalin Sasuke belum pulih, Mikoto dan Kushina bergantian menjaga Sasuke. Mereka membantu Sasuke mengerjakan tugasnya. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tetap tak membiarkan Sasuke beranjak kemanapun kecuali ke kamar kecil.

Mikoto atau Kushina akan bermalam di rumah Sasuke sampai giliran mereka tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan purnama malam ini sangat indah. Sasuke sedang berbaring bersama anaknya di atas kasur. Dibelainya bayi mungil itu. Bibirnya tak henti-henti menyanyikan lagu tidur. Menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Naruto sangat membosankan, untung saja ada penawar rindu Sasuke pada Naruto.

Saking asyiknya ia menidurkan anak, Sasuke tak menyadari seseorang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Sosok itu menyerang Sasuke dengan dekapan hangat. Sasuke kaget langsung terduduk. Gumpalan surai pirang kekuningan tampak menggerogoti pipinya.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke," bisik surai pirang itu.

"Na-Naruto? Kapan kau pulang?" alih-alih Sasuke mau memberi kejutan, malah ia yang terkaget-kaget oleh kehadiran Naruto.

"Barusan saja," iris biru Naruto beralih ke bayi mungil sebelah Sasuke. "Sasuke... i-ini..." suaranya bergetar.

"Ya, Naruto, ini anak kita." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto gemetaran. Diraihnya buah hati mereka, menimang-nimang darah dagingnya sambil bercucuran airmata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku sebelumnya, Sasuke? Kenapa?" Naruto terisak tangis. Hatinya pilu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu, Dobe. Jangan tersinggung," Sasuke bersender pada Naruto. Sedikit menyesal entah mengapa saat melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku sangat bahagia. Aku sempat bertemu dengan anak kita," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menarik dirinya dari bahu Naruto. "Tentu saja sempat, Dobe. Kau ini bicara apa?"

Naruto menempelkan lagi kepala Sasuke ke pundaknya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sasuke sembari mengelus-elus kepala sang istri.

"Naruto, anak kita belum punya nama," Sasuke berujar dengan nada rendah.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Aku memberinya nama...--Drrt!"

"Drrt?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Suara getaran membangunkannya dari mimpi indah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari tahu penyebab getaran itu. Ternyata hanya berita dari aplikasi penelusuran dunia maya. Ia menghempaskan ponsel pintar itu sembarang arah.

"Yang tadi cuma mimpi..." Sasuke sedih. Ia berbaring lagi di samping anaknya yang tidur pulas. Pupil matanya memandang bantal tidur Naruto. Lalu tangan Sasuke tergerak mengusap bidang bantal milik Naruto.

"Naruto... kapan kau pulang?"

Sepanjang malam itu, Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah giliran Kushina datang ke rumah Sasuke. Kushina datang lebih pagi supaya ia jumpa Mikoto. Mikoto menyambutnya lalu berbincang seru di dapur.

"Wah, kupikir juga tadi mau masak itu~" Kushina terkikik.

"Benar kan, benar? Bagaimana kalau kita belanja kemudian memasaknya bersama-sama?" tawar Mikoto antusias.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, Sasuke menuruni anak tangga yang langsung mengarah ke dapur. Matanya sembab. Ia mendapati sebuah catatan di atas meja.

**Sasuke~ kami pergi belanja dulu, ya! Dan jangan lakukan apapun!**

"Hah..." baru saja ia hendak mengambil minum, suara tangisan anaknya melengking sampai ke lantai bawah. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar.

Sambil tergesa-gesa, Sasuke menggendong si buah hati. Diiringi senandung merdu Sasuke, bayi itu kembali terlelap.

Sasuke mencium kening anaknya. Begitu ia mau meletakkan anaknya ke kasur, kendaraan roda empat berderum di halaman rumahnya. Sasuke penasaran ada apa di bawah sana, ia melihat dari jendela deretan mobil sedan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Naruto pulang!" Sasuke berseru riang mengenali sebuah mobil milik rekan kerja Naruto. Sejenak ia berpikir kenapa banyak sekali teman-teman Naruto datang, pasti orangtua mereka memberitahu Naruto tentang kelahiran anak mereka sehingga Naruto mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah.

Sasuke kegirangan tanpa memperhatikan kereta merta di barisan paling belakang mobil-mobil itu.

Wajah Sasuke berseri-seri. Apalagi mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah ringan Sasuke membuka pintu dan bersorak.

"Selamat datang!" sapanya.

Tapi yang berdiri disitu adalah rekan-rekan Naruto yang membungkuk canggung. Sasuke melingukan kepala sambil mengayun-ayun anaknya dalam gendongan.

"Sasuke-san, kami mengantarkan Naruto-san pulang," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke memasang wajah ramah. "Aku tahu, masuklah dulu," Sasuke merentangkan sebelah tangannya menunjuk ruang tamu mereka.

Mereka tak berani angkat suara sampai kemudian Naruto muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi, kemunculan Naruto membuat Sasuke tak berdaya.

Naruto benar, dia pulang lebih cepat. Sasuke tak menduga kalau kepulangan Naruto ke rumah tinggal jasadnya saja.

Naruto di dalam peti mati. Mengenakan setelan yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat. Naruto juga tak pernah membeli setelan itu. Kulit tan Naruto pucat selayaknya Sasuke, bahkan lebih. Bibir Naruto keunguan. Tidak merah seperti biasa. Sepasang bola mata sebiru samudera itu kini tak lagi memancarkan kehangatan. Untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke-san. Kami membiarkan Naruto-san menanggung banyak perkerjaan. Hingga malam itu terjadi badai, Naruto-san tetap bersikeras. Sampai... sampai..." semua rekan kerja Naruto disana berlutut di kaki Sasuke. Merasa bersalah, sedih, kecewa pada diri sendiri bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke mematung. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Kalau Sasuke tak ingat ia sedang merangkul anak, ia pasti sudah tumbang. Namun, aura si kecil Uzumaki seakan menguatkan dirinya. Seolah terhubung pada Naruto di alam sana dengan darah yang mengalir di tubuh kecil itu.

Baru saja sampai rumah Kushina dan Mikoto kebingungan. Mereka bertanya ada apa pada orang-orang disana namun tak ada jawaban. Jawabanya mereka ada pada tatapan kosong Sasuke. Setelah itu tangisan histeris Kushina pecah sesudah melihat Naruto terbujur kaku tak bernyawa di peti mati.

**\--**

Naruto tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Bahkan di penghujung waktu, dia tetap menepati. Sekarang tibalah saat Sasuke berjanji, ia akan mencintai Naruto selamanya.

Sasuke membuktikan janjinya bukan omongan belaka. Abu Naruto disebarkan di lautan bebas. Bersamaan dengan abu Sasuke. Oleh cara itu, mereka berdua akan dipertemukan kembali dalam nirwana.

Seorang pria berkeluarga merelakan abu kedua orangtuanya terbawa angin serta arus ombak. Persis apa yang diriwayatkan ibunya. Mata birunya sebening laut. Rambutnya sehitam gelap malam. Bibir pria itu bergetar, menatap nanar abu-abu yang berterbangan.

"_Sayonara_, Tou-chan... Kaa-chan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**:Sebenernya karakter Naruto disini itu suami idaman saya, wkwkwk. Dan anak mereka, anggap aja Boruto yang ngewarnai rambut jadi hitam. Hehe.

Yap, itu aja dari saya. Sankyuuu~

**_Silakan kritik dan sarannya!_**


End file.
